The invention relates to a windshield wiper system and a method for producing such a system. Numerous windshield wiper systems are already known which have a basic structure assembled from tubes, also known as a tubular mounting, on each of whose ends a wiper bearing is secured. These wiper bearings each have a wiper shaft, on the end of which a wiper arm that supports a wiper blade is secured.
Increasingly, to reduce weight, the wiper bearings are being made from plastic; a bearing plate is omitted, and the wiper shaft is supported directly in the plastic. Stringent demands are made of the wiper bearing in terms of wear, since these wiper bearings must function properly over many thousand wiping cycles. To that end, these wiper bearings must be lubricated, and defined grooves must be provided for the lubricant.